Queen Arianna
The Queen of Corona is a minor character in Disney's 2010 film Tangled. She is Rapunzel's birth mother and wife to the King of Corona. Biography Like her husband, the Queen is not given any specific backstory to better address the character's origin. However, it is revealed that the Queen is also very much loved and supported by the kingdom and its denizens. Like Rapunzel's natural hair color (seen after it is cut), the Queen has silky brown hair, as well as green eyes like Rapunzel's. Appearances ''Tangled The Queen is more involved in the movie even though she does not have a speaking role like her spouse, the King. She contracted an unknown illness while heavily pregnant with Rapunzel, and she was going to die from the illness. The guards, however, found the magical golden flower that, through a traditional medicinal method such as extracting a plant's essence by boiling it in water, fully healed her, which also successfully helped with the birth of Rapunzel. Not long afterward, Mother Gothel snuck into the castle to kidnap Rapunzel, who held the powers she believed were rightfully hers. As a loving mother, the Queen, along with the King, was devastated to have her baby taken away. Eighteen years later, she and the King continued to hold the lantern festival to call their daughter home and were just as emotionally shaken as the day she disappeared. The Queen did not return to the scene until a guard came to report Rapunzel's return. Although she was not able to immediately recognize and embrace Rapunzel as her long lost daughter upon first sight, the Queen's maternal instinct and striking resemblance to Rapunzel brought the family together immediately. As she, her husband and Rapunzel sank to the ground in a powerful embrace, the Queen silently extended her hand to Eugene in speechless gratitude. As he took it, she pulled him in to join them. She was last seen smiling and hugging Rapunzel and the King towards the end of the movie. Tangled Ever After The Queen has a brief appearance in ''Tangled Ever After. In Maximus' dream sequence after he loses the rings, the Queen exclaims from the audience that the rings were her grandmother's. She also appears at the end, alongside The King, giving Maximus and Pascal a surprised look that they were both dirty and messy, and also smiling happily as her daughter is married. ''Once Upon a Time The King and Queen make a brief appearance at the end of the episode "The Tower", where they are seen reuniting with Rapunzel after years of separation. Trivia *She is the second animated character to be shown as pregnant. The first is Chicha from ''The Emperor's New Groove. Gallery tumblr_lhpwqxMz5S1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|The Queen comforting her husband. tumblr_lg2mheclz91qde10po1_500.png|The Queen recognizing Rapunzel. Tumblr lg82eojNeQ1qf0fbfo1 500.jpg Tumblr lg82gzUTGk1qf0fbfo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgbt3nyIJb1qf0fbfo1 500.jpg|Family embrace. Tumblr lgbt4xAvIe1qf0fbfo1 500.jpg Queen Reching for Rapunzel.jpg The Queen Listening.jpg tumblr_m3epmpgAVX1r3isl2o1_1280.png Queen.Flowerill.PNG|The Queen drinks the Magical Flower to make her feel better. Rapunzel.Queen.PNG|The Queen hugs Rapunzel, right after she knew that she was her daughter. Queen.Babyrapunzel.PNG|Queen with baby Rapunzel. Queenangry.Everafter.PNG|"Those were my grandmother's wedding rings!" f.PNG|The Queen with Rapunzel and the King. Rapunzel's mother.PNG Thekingandqueenfromtangled3.jpg Thekingandqueenfromtangled.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10395.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps-10402.jpg Rapunzel's_Mother.png|The Queen in Once Upon a Time TANGLED 3978.jpg QueenOfCorona.jpg Category:Tangled Characters Category:Queens Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Royalty Category:Silent characters Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Animated characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Rich characters Category:Nobility Category:Hidden Worlds characters